Anime Characters REACT!
by Tsunami Arow
Summary: A number of short stories of different anime characters reacting to things about themselves or others! It's just kind of like a Slice of Life thing 8D (I've chosen it as a crossover with SnK and Drrr AS A MODEL because they can relate so much to each other and they're the easiest to do in reacting since I get their personalities REALLY well !)
1. Anime Characters REACT! Introduction

**This is basically an introduction to a new short I would like to be making~!**

_This "fanfic" will consists of many short stories of anime characters_

_reacting to things about them: Fan art, fanfics, ships, and others!_

_It could also be very short and just them reacting to a fanmade video of them_

_or a GIF or something, whatever comes to mind~!_

_Of course if it seems too short (1k minimum words) then of course_

_I would add in other things for them to react to, so one story can be of a /pair/group/ of anime characters_

_reacting to many videos, posts, pictures, and other things!_

_I've been thinking about writing this for a long time but never had the courage to_

_because I'm worried that I wouldn't get the characters' personalities correct_

_and then people would rage at me and write hate reviews (I'm very terrified at being raged at) . . ._

_But otherwise, I'm very eager to start this kind of thing!_

_Of course it won't be weekly or monthly, I'll update it randomly at time when I feel like it or_

_someone requests something~! _**YES I DO TAKE REQUESTS!**

_But you have to make sure I know the anime the requested character is from AND what you would like them to react to._

_Of course it doesn't HAVE to be reacting to things about them, it could also be_

_of other popular videos we know, like the music video "What does the fox say?" (LOL)_

_Or just anything of that sort~!_

_The main idea is that it's short stories about anime characters reacting,_

_that's all there is to it!_

**~~~...~~~**

_So now, I HOPE you have read all the way through, leave your request in a review please_

**_(I rarely read my PMs)_**

_And do enjoy whatever story I have coming up for this! XD_

_If your request is from an anime I do not know, then I'll _**TRY** _to watch and finish it so I can get the gist of it and start on your request_

_because I don't turn them away . . ._

_(Unless it's yaoi No yaoi fanfics, but for this I might make characters react to it . . . )_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy~!_

**_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_**


	2. Eren and Levi REACT! to EreRi

_(A/N: FIRST, I would like to say that this was actually first requested by my friends (who sometimes helps me with my fanfics and stories) before I actually thought of the idea of Eren and Levi legit reacting to EreRi XDDDDDD _

_And before you read . . . do know that I will NOT be writing this fanfic, rather I'm going to try and get another friend to write it since-I don't like talking or writing anything about yaoi so . . . yeahhhh XD The below work is_ _**not**__ )_

**...**

"So . . . what was this about again?" Eren turned to look at Mikasa and Armin, questioning the reason why they were called in by the higher-ups.

"I think . . . Commander Hanji 'invited' us over for some kind of 'testing' . . . along with the rest of the 104th Trainees Squad." Mikasa answered calmly, looking around her surroundings as well.

Armin nodded, looking a little nervous, "I hope it's nothing too crazy . . . " Eren and Mikasa gave him a strange look, causing him to sigh and look down, "What am I saying . . . this is Commander Hanji we're talking about . . . " The other two nodded, agreeing with his last comment about Hanji.

Besides them three, the others from the 104th Trainees Squad that had chosen the Survey Corps as their division were there as well. Christa and Ymir were off to the side, chatting to the others but mainly keeping to themselves. Bertholdt and Reiner stood off to the side, looking around and also chatting to the others, though Bertholdt did look a tad nervous. Jean and Marco was talking to Connie and Sasha, who looked like they weren't bothered in the slightest with the current situation, rather they make loud comments and constantly laughed. Suddenly, the door to the large room swung open, followed by the entrance of Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Mike. Immediately, all conversations stopped, and all eyes turned towards the higher-ups, waiting for more information of why they had been called in.

Erwin stood in the front of the room, standing in position while Levi and the others followed in example . . . Hanji looked strangely _very _excited, her cheeks were flushed and she had an eager look on her face. Seeing her like that made most swallow nervously and become in an anxious mood, wondering what was the cause of her excitement. Erwin spoke up after a moment of silence, "I'm sure you're all wondering why you've been called in . . . and I would like to inform you that none of you have violated any rules or whatsoever, so none of you are in trouble." There was a sigh of relief from all around when this was said.

"Rather, this little 'meeting' was called in by Commander Hanji, who had requested for some results on certain-err-'testing', if you don't mind it will only take a few minutes or so. But it needs to be one at a time, and everyone MUST remain in the room at all times until the session is over, understood?" They all saluted to him, earning them an approving nod from Erwin.

Then, he walked back to the door that led into the room, but instead of walking out, he opened the door up and gestured to someone outside to come in. Here, Hanji lost all her professional look and practically bounded over to the door to greet the newcomer, everyone else watched with interest as this was their first time.

Through the door came a rather tall and suspicious person, no one can tell if they were male or female seeing how the person wore a high-collared jacket that hid their face, as well as a hat pulled down. The jacket's length trailed all the way to the ankles, giving off a baggy appearance and masked all other features that someone would use to identify their gender. Everyone froze immediately, eyeing the newcomer warily, even Erwin, Levi, and Mike though they had obviously met this person earlier before introducing him/her to the trainees. Only Hanji was the one that acted casual and comfortable around the stranger.

"So, how was your trip? Where are you from? What brings you here again? What's in that briefcase of your's?" She pointed at the small luggage that the stranger held, drawing everyone's attention to it.

The briefcase had a glossy, black cover, the trimmings and lockets on it colored gold, giving it an official, important-look. The stranger shook their head, motioning something with their other hand, trying to say something without actually speaking, but no one could understand it. Finally, the stranger gave a sigh and muttered something, causing everyone to draw closer since they couldn't here the words. Seeing this, the stranger slumped a little, as if they were exasperated, and said more loudly, "Who here is Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger?" The stranger's voice sounded . . . odd . . . like as if someone would bang metal against metal in a tunnel, then lower it and turn up the frequency. Though vaguely, they could hear a male tone to it.

Levi immediately stepped forth, his face calm though his eyes showed caution, "I'm Levi Ackerman . . . " Then he turned sharply and glared at Eren, who immediately stumbled his way up nervously, standing next to Levi.

"I-I am Eren Jaeger, umm . . . Sir?" He didn't know how to address the stranger.

The stranger gave him a slight nod, "Just address me as 'Sir' and all will be going smoothly." Then he turned to Hanji, "Ma'am, may I borrow Mr. Ackerman and Mr. Jaeger for a moment?" Hanji gave a snort, obviously laughing though she had her hand over her mouth. Nodding a little, she quickly turned away, soft laughing heard from her.

Levi flinched a little when he was addressed as "Mr. Ackerman" while Eren merely looked dazed and confused at being addressed so formally. The only time he had heard "Mr. Jaeger" was sometimes when his father greeted clients and patients. Other time it would be "Dr. Jaeger" and all that. The stranger then led them off to a side room, where private meetings and others were held between the higher-ups, or when the Captain had to meet with another official from a different branch of the military.

"Please sit." The stranger gestured at the meeting table that had been set up in the room, in the manner as if he knew his way around here. Levi narrowed his eyes, disliking this stranger's attitude, but otherwise made no comments and sat down on one of the chairs.

He laid back against the chair, his arms crossed over his chest while he continued to watch the stranger carefully, "Sit, Jaeger." Levi ordered Eren, who quickly obeyed.

When both of them had sat down next to each other, the stranger sat down across the table from them, setting the briefcase on the table and tapping his fingers on it. "I am here on official business-well for me it's business-for my employer . . . I'm not so sure." There was a audible sigh coming from the stranger before he resumed his cool demeanor.

Without delaying another moment, he quickly snapped open his briefcase, lifting a strange-looking machine from it, setting it in front of Eren and Levi. To them, it looked like a flat, slightly thick piece of plastic, but on the sides of it they can see there were strange-looking holes and buttons on them.

"I have no time to explain much, so I'll just quickly tell you that this here is called a 'laptop'. For the purpose I'm going to use it for today, it's to show you a-um, video of a sort." For some strange reason, when he talked about the video, his voice seemed slightly awkward and sounding embarassed.

"For this experiment, I will play the video and record your reactions by setting up the camera in the laptop. I will then leave the room so you two may-er-not feel uncomfortable with me watching you. Simple enough?" His explanation _was_ simple, but for Eren and Levi it sounded a whole lot confusing.

The words like video, camera, record, and laptop were very unfamiliar with them, yet they sat there pretending that they understood. "Ah, my employer will be connected with you, so that they may talk to your personally." The stranger added, setting up the laptop.

To both Eren and Levi's surprise, he lifted a layer of the black plastic up, forming two pieces of it, the one lifted had a strange, glossier side on its face. The stranger quickly tapped a few things on the bottom half of the laptop, which had an assortment of many keys and buttons to click on, which all flashed brightly and gave off an alluring apperance.

Within a few minutes, the stranger had everything set up, sliding the laptop across the table and closer towards Levi and Eren, "My employer will speak with you now, you merely speak back, no pressing any buttons or all that, understood?"

Levi was getting a little ticked off with the childish tone that the stranger was using on him, but he kept his cool and nodded stiffly, while Eren quickly looked back and forth between the two and nodding in agreement at the same time. "Boss, you can speak now." The stranger spoke loudly towards the laptop.

There was a strange buzzing sound before a voice was emitted from the laptop, surprising Levi and Eren, "Oh, cool! Nice work, man! You are excused, wait outside will ya?" The voice sounded feminine, and of a girl who was in her teen years.

The stranger nodded towards the laptop, "Yes, Boss. But is the camera working just fine?" There was a whirring sound, following by a squeal.

"Whoooaaa! I can actually see Levi and Eren! That's AWESOME! Even though they're just anime characters, I can actually see them! This experiment we're pulling off was the best one I've ever signed up for!" The other two males' heads were starting to spin, feeling dizzy from all the confusing talk.

"Oi, just hurry up! We don't have forever you know!" Levi snapped angrily at the laptop.

"Amazing! He sounds just like Hiroshi Kamiya! Except Hiroshi didn't say any of these lines for them to record! THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER WITNESSED!" The feminine voice was starting to sound annoying.

"U-Um! Can we just start with whatever this experiment is?" Eren asked, finally speaking up.

The feminine voice sounded even more excited, "Yuki Kaji! OMG, THIS IS AMAZING!"

The stranger gave a slight couch, "Umm, Boss, please restrain yourself. We're not here for you to have fun and mess around, remember: We're conducting an experiment."

There was a sigh heard, "Fine fine, you can leave now, I'll get them settle on the video . . . PFFFT, THEIR REACTIONS ARE GOING TO BE PRICELESS!"

Levi sighed, starting to get a headache from all this fussing.

"Oh yeah, you can just call me 'Nameless' 'coz I'm not allowed to reveal my real name to you, as since that can cause some changes and rips in time and space of the boundaries that science wasn't supposed to cross." Nameless gave a slight laugh, talking joyfully to the two after the stranger had left.

Without letting either Levi or Eren to speak another word, Nameless continued to ramble on, "This is a very simple experiment, all you have to do is let me show you a simple video-which is a series of images and yada yada yada-and just react to them! Give me the best reactions you can, alright?" After that, the screen of the laptop flashed brightly with many bright arrays of colors.

On the screen of the laptop, a video started, drawing in Levi and Eren's reaction. Words flashed across the screen: "EreRi", followed by "Don't like then don't watch." Suddenly, Eren had a weird feeling in his stomach while Levi remained cool. There was a snort from Nameless as she tried to cover up her laugh as the words "EreRi" came on the screen, Eren had a strange feeling when she did, wondering what she found so funny about the odd word.

"This is fan-made by the way, and it looks like some serious real animation! It looks like a legit episode of the anime! LOL!" Nameless quickly broke in, ending her statement off with a weird word.

_What does "LOL" mean?_ Eren wondered while he continued to watch the screen.

"Nngh! A-Ahhh! Eren!" Levi immediately flinched when he heard his own voice calling out for Eren in the video.

"What the fuck?" He leaned in closer, staring at the screen while Eren looked awkwardly back and forth at the corporal and the screen.

On screen, it showed both Eren and Levi in a bedroom . . . and Levi was being pinned down against the bed while Eren . . . was . . . fucking him. Immediately, Eren's face rose to a bright, embarassed blush as he realized that he was fucking Levi on the screen, yet he felt also repulsed by it and also fearful about how Levi was going to react.

Levi on the other hand seemed to be no longer watching the screen, even though the video had only been playing for less than 30 seconds, he looked ready to blow. "A-Ahh! Hah, Eren don't be so rough! Damn brat!" Levi flinched again at the last comment, appalled that it really sounded like his voice and that Eren was fucking him.

The on-screen Eren began furiously thrusting into Levi, who shuddered and moaned loudly, his face red and his entire body sweating and shaking. Eren seemed so much more mature, grunting and looking down at Levi passionately. In Levi and Eren's point of view, it looked as if they had really fucked each other, and someone had been recording it the whole time.

However, as the video continued to play on, neither Levi or Eren did anything, rather just kept watching in silence. Eren though was looking more and more terrified as he looked back and forth at Levi and the screen while his cheeks were tinged red, but he found that whoever made this was very disgusting! Why in the world would he fuck the corporal?! He didn't even think about fucking a girl yet, and that was because he wasn't that kind of guy! Then there was Levi, who continued to seethe while glaring daggers at his on-screen self being fucked. Sure lust was a regular thing with all humans, but if there was someone that he would have intercourse with, it would probably be Petra. But it wasn't like he thought about it constantly, rather fighting and training were what mostly occupied his mind and thoughts most of the time. He rarely ever cared for or bothered with regular human things that others would mess around with. Greed? He didn't care about wealth, all he cared about was the total annihilation of the Titans, those thoughts that he had in the past when living underground now ceased to exist.

When the video ended-with both males on-screen coming-there was a moment of silence, not even Nameless said anything, but they were sure that she was still there. Suddenly, Levi seemed to explode with anger, but his cheeks were tinged an embarassed blush, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHO THE HELL DID THAT?! ME AND THIS BRAT DID NOTHING OF THAT KIND OF ACT! AND NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST WOULD I LOVE ANOTHER PERSON OF THE SAME GENDER! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY REVOLTING!" Eren gaze in shock at Levi, never had he exploded so forcefully, no matter how angry he could get-because no one _dared_ to piss him off. But when he was pissed off, he was always just silent and brooding.

Eren felt a need to join in, "T-This was-! I don't even know! Why would anyone make this?! M-Me and the Corporal doesn't have that kind of relationship in any way!" He shuddered a little, thinking about the video and playing it through his head.

Nameless finally spoke up, but rather she was laughing, "LOL! Sucks to be you two then! It's 'coz the entire fandom ships you two the most! HAHAHAHA! Good luck trying to change their way of thinking and shipping! It's not that uncommon or strange though! Guy on guy like that hardcore is yaoi! And for _many_ girls out there, yaoi is life for them, trust me. " There was another laugh from Nameless.

Levi glared at the screen, "What do you mean?" His voice sounded forced as he spoke in a strained, calm voice.

There was a moment of silence before tapping was heard from Nameless, the screen of the laptop flashing and changing, "Here, let me show you . . . "

On the screen, they went into a new page of some sort, it was called " " and in a bar on the page, Nameless typed in "Shingeki no Kyojin Levi and Eren doujinshi" and suddenly the screen flashed with many words, some colored blue and others. Nameless clicked on a blue link on the top, and the moment the page loaded, it showed a whole page full of nothing but pictures of Eren and Levi fucking each other or showing off their _*coughcough*_.

Both of them stared at the screen in shock, feeling more and more repulsed by each picture that came up on the screen as Nameless navigated around the site. "You guys are part of a popular anime-not to mention also some of the most popular characters. So . . . you guys being shipped is _pretty_ well known around the world where I'm from!"

The two of them didn't know what to say, only to stare in silence at the screen. Suddenly, there was a faint beeping sound from Nameless's side, followed by a disappointed sigh, "Damn, time's up . . . Aw man, but this was so fun!" The moment she said this, the door to the room opened and the stranger walked back in.

"Boss, I got the alert: It's time to go back." He said in his deep tone, not showing the slightest reaction at the yaoi on the laptop screen while Eren and Levi were staring at it.

"Yehhh, I know . . . DAMN! This was fun though! I hope I can do Free! as my next experiment!" Nameless commented, the laptop screen flashing away from the yaoi and snapping both Eren and Levi out of their daze.

"Well, Levi and Eren, it was nice to actually interact with you! This is seriously the best job I've ever had! Hope to meet with you guys again next time~!" After that, the screen went black and Nameless was gone.

The stranger grunted a little, walking forth and closing the screen before lifting it up and placing it back into his briefcase. He locked it up tightly and turned towards Levi and Eren, "Unfortunately, your memories must be erased as since we aren't allowed to leave and remnants of our existence here . . . Nice working with you." Then he lifted up a strange-looking object in his hand, which emitted a bright flash and left both Eren and Levi dazed and dizzy, both collapsing to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Seeing that, the stranger gave a slight nod and turned to walk out the door. As he did, he called for everyone's attention, who looked at him before the object in his hand flashed once more, causing all of them to fall down, unconscious.

And with that, he made his way across the room and out the door once more, the door closing behind him.

**...**

_(A/N: This was . . . the most amusing thing I have EVER read! XD No this wasn't written by me actually [soz] it was written by one of my good fanfic buddies on Google+ [she doesn't want her name to be revealed though {*sigh of sadness*} ] but yeah . . . this was what she came up with XD Dun criticize! I already had to pressure her into writing this instead of me [coz I'm lazy right now] so yehhh, hope you enjoyed~! XD [Personally I think it was a really good fanfic as this is legit her first one that she actually completed] )_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


	3. TG Cast REACT! to TG Root A (Episode 1)

(A/N: *whispers* I'm sorry...BUT IT WILL BE KINDA HUMOROUS SINCE IT'S AN OUTTAKE/BEHIND THE SCENES KINDA THING! 8D Please tell me that makes everything better ;w; And I'll be setting this in a more...simple format...don't want to make things too complicated and detailed if I want this to be hilarious.)

...

_-In a large theatre room where the entire cast of both the first season and Root A is lounging around, they all get ready to watch Root A. Everyone is excited, relaxed and at ease, despite knowing the feelz of the second season. Suddenly, the large screen in front of them starts to play the beginning of Root A, and everyone quiets down immediately.-_

_-The beginning of Root A plays, entering with Hide-_

Hideyoshi: "HEY IT'S ME!" He shakes Kaneki on the shoulder, "Look look, Kaneki! It's me!"

Kaneki: "Oh geez, I remember this part..." He laughs nervously, hiding his face in his hands.

_-Next scene shows Kaneki's feet, his nails blackened from the stress of the torture, panning to the Chinese red-headed centipede that Yamori had stuffed into his ear-_

Everyone: "Shit's about to go down! Fucking Kaneki in the house!"

Kaneki: "OH HELL! I hated that scene!" He shivers, hugging himself.

Hideyoshi: He laughs at his friend, "Oi, it's fine, Kaneki! Ahahaha! Stop wussing out!"

Nishiki: ""Shut up, both of you! Everyone else is watching too, you know!" He forces the other two to quiet down.

_-Proceed to the scene where Kaneki then puts on his mask, his RC cells active-_

Everyone: "OH SHIT, HERE COMES KANEKI! AYATO YOU'RE SO FUCKED!"

Ayato: "I-I hated that part...I swear I was about to die, even if everything was staged!"

Kaneki: He slowly puts a hand on Ayato's shoulder, "We don't have to worry about that anymore, right, Ayato?" He feints an innocent smile.

Ayato: He scoots away quickly, "Someone help me this man is going to kill me for real..."

_-Opening song plays-_

Everyone: They all relax for a bit, congratulating both Hide and Kaneki on the dramatic opening.

Kaneki: He laughs nervously, looking modest, "I think it was decent, but the problem is with my hair..." He brushes back his pure white hair, "Was dying it white several times really necessary? Now this color won't wash out for like...I dunno, months!"

Hideyoshi: He harshly pats Kaneki on the back, "Oi oi, no worries there, buddy! You look pretty bad ass if you ask me! Right guys? Kaneki looks cool with white hair, right?" Everyone nods, agreeing with Hide's words.

Yoshimura: "You did well, Kaneki. Everyone is proud of you, you've played a very big part in all of this."

Kaneki: Looking sheepish, he smiled at the manager, "T-Thanks...Sir, but...I think I've hurt a lot of people during Root A, don't you think? Especially you..."

Eto: "Hey, what's all this? Getting so deep and feelzy here! We're all alive, we're all good, and we're all watching this together! Now just shut up with all this melancholy and just enjoy the show!" Due to her light weight, despite her looks, she was able to leap around the couch, energetic.

Yoshimura: "Eto, sit down! Be respectful here!"

Tatara: He goes into his in-character personality, "Eto, sit down."

Eto: "Aww, you're such a joy-kill!" She settles down next to Yoshimura anyways, swinging her legs.

_-Opening song ends, and everyone hushes each other to quiet down. Next scene shows Yoshimura as the One-Eyed Owl slowly advancing upon the CCG, his deep voice speaking to them, "Is the man who took my arms from me ten years ago here?"-_

Yoshimura: "I look a little...fat here, don't I?" He chuckles slightly.

Touka: "N-No, Sir! Not at all! You were amazing!"

Kaneki: He agrees with Touka, "Yeah! You were brilliant, amazing in your part!"

Hideyoshi: "Yeah, old man, you were a pretty wicked character if you ask me!"

Nishiki: He slaps Hide on the back of his head, "Oi, don't be rude! Don't go calling the manager 'Old man' as you please!"

Irimi: "Now now, calm down you guys, we're here to enjoy Root A, not to fight about it while watching it!"

Komo: "I agree here with the Black Dober. If you don't want the Devil Ape to be unleashed, I best recommend you two to settle down."

Hinami: She sits with her mother, constantly clinging to her, her father on the other side of her, "Eh...everyone is fighting again..."

Mado: He sits besides Hinami's father, friendly for once, "Now now, little girl, they're always like that. They are the main attraction to the second season! Hehehe..."

Akira: "Father, stop being so creepy. We're out of character now, so you don't have to constantly act like that!"

Amon: "I disagree, being in-character at all times is good for practice!"

Akira: She sighed heavily, hiding her face in her hands, "Not you too, Amon..."

Mado: He is ignored by the other two, "But...I'm always like this..."

_-Everyone's attention is brought back when the on-screen Touka starts speaking, fighting Ayato, "This organization isn't good for anything! Snap out of it, Ayato, you idiot!" Her ukaku kagune becomes active, becoming crystallized and shooting at Ayato, who deflects them all easily. He then charges at Touka, pure anger and hatred on his face, "Cozy up with the humans, will you?! We're ghouls, don't you know!" He starts to beat down on Touka.-_

Ayato: "TOUKA, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS! I SHOULD'VE BEEN A MUCH MORE RESPONSIBLE YOUNGER BROTHER!" Depite his in-character personality, he was very caring about Touka, clinging to her in a tight hug to show it.

Touka: "O-Oi, Ayato! Get off of me! You're really heavy! Stop it! Kaneki, help!"

Hide: He stops Kaneki from helping, a mischievious grin on his face, "Now now, Touka! In the next scene after your own little brother whoops your ass good, Kaneki will come in like Prince Charming to save you! Don't you worry! Hahaha!"

Kaneki: "I can understand why people finds you irritating sometimes, Hide..." He gives a tired laugh, watching as the siblings struggle with one another.

_-The on-screen Ayato then pins down Touka, devouring her kagune visciously-_

Hide: He cringes, "Eww...okay, that was way too brutal and intense...I DON'T GET WHY THEY DIDN'T CENSOR THAT PART, BUT THEY CENSORED EVERY OTHER LITTLE THING!"

Kaneki: In the meantime, he managed to sidle over to where the siblings were fighting, forcefully pinning Ayato to the couch, "I know you're a good actor...but depite how you're acting now...during the taking, you really looked like you were intent on finishing off Touka..."

Ayato: He gives a slight girlish scream, "Someone help me, this guy really is going to kill me!"

Touka: She managed to free herself from her clingy younger brother, "Nope, you're dealing with him on your own, Ayato."

Ayato: "Does no one pity me? TTATT"

Hide: "Nope!"

_-Shinohara and Iwao are fighting Yoshimura, all of them using all the skills and strength they could muster. They manage to repeatedly slash at Yoshimura, visible wounds opening up, blood pouring as Amon and Hirako joined in on the fight. Yoshimura then slowly falls to his knees, causing the on-screen Amon to ask, "Did we get him?"-_

Hide: "LOL NOPE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SCRIPTED TO SAY SUCH A STUPID THING! HAHAHAHA!" He goes over to where Amon is sitting, teasing him about it.

_-On-screen Yoshimura starts to heal, Amon's and Hirako's quinque having pieces break off as he did so, "Looks like we loose..." The scene then changes to where Tsukiyama, Uta, and Yomo are fighting Noro, "Un! Deux! Trois! Quatre! Cinq! Six! Sept! Huit! Neuf! And ten!" Tsukiyama shouts gleefully, repeatedly stabbing at Noro before swinging him towards Uta, who stabs through his back with his bare hands.-_

Uta: He smiled softly, "That was a fun scene, right Noro?"

Noro: He silently nods his head, everyone laughs at his quiet demeanor.

Tsukiyama: "I think I played my part well, don't you think? Hmmm?" He brushes back his hair fabulously, everyone else just meekly nods, leaning away from him.

Hide: "Are you kidding me? This guy," he goes over to Noro, pulling on his seemingly stuck-on mask, "is hella creepy! Even out of acting, he's creepily silent! Oi, Tatara, how do you deal with him?" He pokes the white-haired man in the face.

Tatara: "I just do...he was well-suited for the part. And I kindly ask you to stop touching me."

Eto: "Don't be such a bore! Come on, loosen up! Like Hinami here, right?" She lightly hops over to the little girl, patting her lightly on the head.

Hinami: She giggles a little, "Eto, I don't understand why you had such a...brutal part in the season, you're very nice in real!"

Eto: "Hehe, deception is my charm~"

_-Suddenly, on-screen Noro's entire top half is kicked off my Yomo, everyone gasping (and some screaming) as they did so-_

Hide: "SEE? HE'S HELLA CREEPY!"

_-Noro quickly heals, the top half of his body reconnecting with his lower half. The on-screen Tsukiyama then smiles, looking intrigued, "His life force is astonishing. I wonder what he tastes like."-_

Everyone except for Tsukiyama: They all move away from Tsukiyama, Noro especially, who actually looks fazed for once, hiding behind Tatara and using him as a shield from Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama: "Come now! Mes amis, I am not like my in-character self~!"

Hide: "Actually you are, very. Stay away, you creepy pervert." He uses Kaneki as a shield just like Noro is using Tatara as a shield.

Kaneki: "I dunno, Tsukiyama can be nice and helpful sometimes..."

Tsukiyama: "Ah, Kaneki, it warms my heart to know that you have faith in me~!"

Kaneki: "In character he's helpful of course. In real life...I'm not so sure."

Tsukiyama: He feels as if Kaneki had just punched him, "O-Oh...is that so? Alright...I see how it is then..." By himself, he slouches off to a corner, looking depressed.

Hinami: She leaves her mother and father, coming to kneel down besides Tsukiyama, "Are you okay? I don't think you're creepy or perverted in real life! You're really cool, and your character is very interesting!" She smiles brightly at him.

Tsukiyama: "R-Really? T-Thank you! I've never been so touched in my life~!"

Eto: The next second, she's besides the two, "Stop developing a deep bond. We're trying to watch Root A here, you understand? Or are you trying to feel little Hinami up, ehh? You pervert~" She gives a mischevious grin, laughing.

Hinami: "Ehhh?! But he isn't doing anything like that!"

Tsukiyama: "Preposterous! I would never-!"

Asaki: "Are you trying to feel my daughter up? Do you want to die?" He levels a hand gun.

Hide: "Whoa! A fight is about to happen! Omigod, Mr. Fueguchi has a real gun! Oi, Kaneki! Look!"

Ryouko: "Now dear, even Hinami said he wasn't! You need to calm down!"

Tsukiyama: "I'm going to die here today, aren't I? I won't go down without fighting!"

Yoshimura: His voice somehow is heard above everyone else, even though he wasn't shouting, "I think we should all calm down and enjoy the second season, shall we?"

_-On-screen (and just in time) the battle of Shinohara and Iwao against Yoshimura cuts away after Shinohara's Arata goes out of control, devouring him. The screen shows the scene of Ayato, leaving Touka drenched in her own blood, lying on the ground and suffering in pain. She groans for a moment, mumbling a word, "Dad..." Ayato stops in his tracks, angered once more, "Even in this sitatuation, you call for Pop? He's gone now, Touka!" His ukaku kagune bursts out, shooting crytallized RC cells at her. Kaneki at the last moment swoops in and brings Touka to safety.-_

Everyone: "KANEKI IS HERE! GET HIM, KANEKI! GET AYATO!"

Ayato: "...I cri..."

Hide: He laughs, patting him on the back, "On the bright side, he didn't do the '103 bones breaking' scene! You should be happy about that!"

Ayato: "Oh God...if he had..." A shiver runs through his body.

Touka: "You deserved it though, Ayato, you idiot!" She smacks him on the back of his head.

_-The on-screen Touka then slowly turns up to look at the face of her savior, recognizing him immediately, "K-Kaneki...?" Kaneki looks down at her, a soft look in his eyes.-_

Hide: He whisperes into the two's ears, "Can you feel the sexual tension-?"

Nishiki: He doesn't hesitate to stand up and kick Hide in the stomach immediately, "Oi, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself! You're the pervert here!"

Hide: He grimaces, though continues to give a cheeky smile, "Hahaha...alright...I'll shut up for now..."

_-"This is because of me. I'm sorry." Kaneki apologizes to Touka, who answers back groggily, "Why are you...such...an idiot...?" The pain being too much, she falls unconscious. Ayato on the other hand, angered to be ignored, angrily shoots pieces of his crystallized kagune at Kaneki, who deflects each blow easily with a single tentacle of his rinkaku kagune. Still ignoring Ayato, he speaks to Nishiki after he calls out his name, "I'm all right, Mr. Nishio. See to Touka." He sets Touka down gently near Nishiki. Ayato finally speaks out, pissed off, "You look quite different now, don't you, you one-eyed bastard! I was sure you were already dead!" At that moment, Kaneki dashes away from Touka and Nishiki quickly, causing Ayato to rapidly fire his kagune at the on-coming Kaneki.-_

Everyone: They were all cheering on Kaneki, though occasionally they commented on how cool or awesome Ayato also seemed.

Ayato: "This was unfair! He got special powers and new abilities just by being tortured! Like hell, just because you were tortured to the brink of insanity, it doesn't mean that you can finally crack and learn the secrets about the universe or something!"

Hide: "Shush, no one cares, Ayato!"

Everyone else: They all laugh at Hide's cheeky reply, the flushed anger on Ayato's cheek, but he stayed silent.

_-"You are Touka's one and only brother. I won't kill you." Kaneki reasons to Ayato, who angrily bites back, "This is why I say you Anteiku punks are all such wusses!" The two proceeds to engage in hand to hand combat.-_

Hide: "And here, ladies and gentleman, you can see the marvelous, dashing Kaneki Ken and the playboy, 'naughty' Ayato showing off their sick dance moves together in synchrony!"

Kaneki and Ayato: "Shut up, Hide!"

Hide: "Meep, okay, I'll be quiet...for now."

_-With their arms locked against one another, Ayato grimaces, "You little..." The camera then pans away from the two, showing Eto and Tatara standing in a far off place, watching the battle happening in the city, "He's...gotten stronger, huh?" Eto speaks to Tatara, swinging her legs around. "Is it about time yet?" Tatara then answers her question with a simply, "Yeah." The scene cuts back to Kaneki and Ayato fighting, Ayato flipping into the air, his ukaku kagune coming out and firing numerous crystals at Kaneki. Many cuts in Kaneki, the sheer force of the trajectory forcing him to stumble, falling onto his back. Ayato then landed, scowling as he watched for Kaneki's next move, his kagune retreating. Already, his wounds were healing, Kaneki continued to lie down as he healed, speaking to Ayato, "Hey...do you want me to tell you your secret?" Ayato immediately retaliates, "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" "What it is you're trying to do in Aogiri," Kaneki answered simply. ""There's no way you could know that!" Ayato angrily replies, firing his kagune once more at Kaneki. Immediately, the other quickly gets up with the help of his kagune, jumping around the entire area, finally getting close to Ayato and kneeing him in the stomach."-_

Kaneki: As this scene plays out, he words the same phrase as his on-screen self to Ayato, just to scare him, "Shut up and listen. I'm talking."

Everyone: They all laugh while Ayato nervously scoots away from Kaneki, despite his bold, on-screen self.

_-"Shut up and listen. I'm talking." "Why, you...!" He quickly forced Kaneki away from him, both of them getting back into fighting position. Just then, a flock of birds pass by, Kaneki's attention focused on them as he spoke once more, "It's for protection, right? What you hold most dear." Ayato's look quickly changed from anger to that of surprise, then back to dark anger immediately. Despite that, Kaneki continued to speak, "You are strong. You could have killed me earlier, if you wanted to." Kaneki then turned his attention back to Ayato, "Ayato, what is it that you want to accomplish so badly, that you'd even join Aogiri?" Ayato gritted his teeth, "I'll kill you..." Just then, there fight is abruptly ended with the appearance of Noro's massive kagune crashing into the scene, literally.-_

Hide: "HEY! BIG CREEPY GUY IS HERE! HAHAHAHA!" He uses Kaneki as a shield again.

Touka: "And there he goes..." She watched as on-screen Noro's kagune grabs Ayato and pulls him away.

Kaneki: He playfully (and with a dangerous look on his fac) proceeds to pin Ayato down, "You're so very lucky that we didn't do the bone-breaking scene! Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

Ayato: (Coincidentally) He shouts/pleads at Kaneki as he twists his arms back, "Hey, you! Let me go!" Then he turns to call Noro for help randomly, "Noro! Hey! Get this guy off of me!"

Eto: She laughs brightly, "He literally just spoke his lines from the scene! The scenario is just a bit different, HA!"

Tatara: "Here it comes."

_-The buildings started to rattle and sway, lamp posts shaking back and forth. Hide gazes at the moving lamp posts, a worried looking crossing his face. Without hesitating, Kaneki heads back to where Touka and Nishiki are at, "Mr. Nishio..." He holds up Touka against his back. "Kaneki..." Nishiki answers, the two of them heading off of the building, "What on Earth is this?" Nishiki turns back, a cautious look about him. Kaneki, unfazed, shifts his position and hold on Touka, "Let's hurry along." "Yeah." Nishiki agrees, quickly following.-_

Eto: She laughs, "This was the best part! Hehehe!"

Hinami: "Exactly, what did you and Mr. Tatara supposedly do?"

Eto: She winks at Hinami, "That's a secret~ Right, Mr. Tatara?"

Tatara: He gives a slight nod, his attention still focused upon the screen.

_-Everything starts to fall apart, a large heavy set of building collapsing and threatening to crush Shinohara and Iwao, "Look out!" Suddenly, Yoshimura comes in, slicing the falling debris in half, saving the two men's lives before slowly disappearing into the rising dust from the debris.-_

Yoshimura: "I'm glad I was scripted to save them...it was a good choice."

Shinohara: "Haha, I agree with you there."

Touka: "You only agree because it served you to a better end..."

Kaneki: He rests a hand on Touka's shoulder, telling her to calm down.

_-Tsukiyama then saves Banjo and the others from jail, using his kagune to slice open the bars. Then it changes to the stronghold of the Aogiri base crumbling to piece and falling apart, crushing the investigators within. The scene then cuts back to Kaneki, Nishiki, and Touka, "This is messed up." Nishiki commented, gazing at the monstrosity. "Mr. Nishio, take Touka." "O-Okay, Kaneki. What about you?" Kaneki ignores him and walks towards the dust being stirred up by the debris, "H-Hey!" Nishiki shouted after him, "Kaneki!" It's futile however, Kaneki then disappears into the rising clouds of heavy dirt and dust.-_

Eto: "Dramatic exit, I like it~!"

Kaneki: "I had to take several showers after that, you know! And not to mention how irritated my eyes were!"

Hide: "Ah but it was all worth it, right, Mr. Nishio?"

Nishiki: "Not really. I agree with Kaneki here, all that dust and dirt really clung to me! I still can smell the musty, dry air right now!"

Hide: "Now you're just hallucinating and becoming crazy..."

_-Everything was blowing up, falling apart, becoming chaotis and a huge mess. Yoshimura, off hiding somewhere, scowled angrily at the huge mess. Then, it shows Irimi and Hinami together, "Nishiki!" Irimi called out as they saw Nishiki approaching, "Big Sister!" Hinami noticed Nishiki carrying the unconscious Touka. "Let's get going." He had a determined look on his face as he kept a firm hold on Touka, "It's not safe here." As they start off, Nishiki briefly turns back to look, "Kaneki..." His mutter goes unheard by the others except for him.-_

Yoshimura: "Remember the massive clean up afterwards?"

Everyone: They all groan.

Touka: "Don't remind me, Manager..."

Hide: "Ah, it was such a hassle! So tiring!" He stretches now, thinking back on how sore his body felt back then.

_-"The others aren't coming, huh? I wonder if they're dead." Eto spoke, she and Tatara watching the chaos from afar, "Mr. Tatara, how many do you suppose are dead?" He turns to look at her, answering, "About two hundred or so." "Well, for the sake of those two hundred, we'll have to do our killing too." She answers brightly to the problem. "Yeah" was all that Tatara said. Then, the scene switched to show Kuro and Shiro, along with Dr. Kanou.-_

Hide: "THAT BASTARD! HE MESSED UP MY BEST FRIEND'S LIFE! LET ME AT HIM! HE DIDN'T COME TODAY TO WATCH THE FIRST EPISODE! I BET IT'S BEAUSE HE'S SCARED I'LL SHOVE A FIST UP HIS-!"

Touka: She strangles him into a chokehold, "When will you learn to shut up?"

Hide: *choking noises*

Kaneki: "H-Hey, Touka...don't be so rough with him, alright? O-Oi...both of you, calm down now! We don't want any actual casualty here, right?"

Ayato: "Let it go. When Sis is pissed off, she takes her anger out on someone for a long time, no matter how brutal it becomes. Your best friend will just have to deal with it in the meantime."

Hinami: "A-Ah! B-Big Sis, please don't kill anyone here..."

Uta: "What's happening in real life is becoming much more interesting than just watching the anime itself now, don't you think?" His question is directed at Yomo.

Yomo: He gives a mere shrug, not wanting to join in on the fray that was developing.

Eto: "Hey, shush! Everyone, the best part is coming up!" Her warning gets everyone to quiet down.

_-The dust settles, showing Kaneki as he gazed calmly into the dream-like world, the dust kicking up once more and swirling around him. Then, the dust clears a wide path, revealing Eto at the end of it, but as if she were a dream, the dust kicked up again, covering her up and making it seems as if she had disappeared. This repeated several times, with Eto appearing on opposites sides behind him, until finally altogether, she and the entire dust storm disappears. Understanding the message, Kaneki slowly turns away from the mess, walking back to where he knew the others of Anteiku would be settled at.-_

Hide: "Alright, who's prepared for the whopping feelz, ehhhh?"

Touka: "Hide, I just released you from near-death, do you want to be strangled again?"

Hide: He squeaks, "No, ma'am."

_-The scene then shows Touka telling Hinami to go find Mr. Yoshimura, a smile gracing her lips as she watched the younger girl run off full of energy. Suddenly, her smile disappeared as she felt someone appear besides her, turning to see that it was Kaneki.-_

Everyone: By now, everyone was silent. Everyone was still and watching intently.

_-"Hey, you, when you get back, do something about that hair." Touka spoke, trying to start up a conversation, "If you show up in the shop looking like that...you can't help but stick out after all." She smiled softly at him, her breath now coming out in white puffs. Kaneki stays silent for a few more moments before speaking up, "Touka...I'm not going back to Anteiku." "Huh?" She didn't bother to hide her look of shock and surprise, "What do you mean?" Again, his reply was delayed before he answered shortly, "I'm...going over to Aogiri."-_

Hide: "Oh my God...even though we know what's going to happen..."

Touka: "It's still...heart-wrenching..." She finished for him.

_-She gave a start, trying to process his words. However, Kaneki no longer hesitated and turned away, walking off, Touka quickly stumbling after him despite her wounds. However, the more she struggled, the heavier her body felt, dragging her farther and farther back as Kaneki walked further and further away from her grasp, eventually falling to her knees and hands in despair. The scene then changed to a floor covered in building debris, followed by the footsteps of Kaneki. Slowly coming into the light, Kaneki was revealed to have changed to an entire new look, the dust clearing from the floor to reveal both dead bodies of investigators and debris literring the ground. He gazed down at it for a moment before looking up straight ahead of him, the sight of Tatara, Eto, Ayato, and Noro greeting him. Eto was waving at him in a friendly manner as Aogiri members lined the sides, kneeling down in a respectful manner. Tatara then turned away from him, Eto noticing and following his example, both Noro and Ayato then turned to leave as well...eventually Kaneki also following after their lead. Then, it ends.-_

Everyone: They all just sit there, registering what they had just watched, blinking and looking absolutely lost, not even Hide has anything to say at the moment.

Kaneki: With his knees drawn up to his chest, hiding his face in his legs, he has his arms wrapped around his legs, needing a moment.

Touka: She's in Ayato's arms, silent tears falling from her cheeks despite knowing that Kaneki was right besides her.

Ayato: He allowed Touka to cry, not thinking it was pathetic in any way, knowing that she needed a moment.

Hinami: Embraced by both her mother and father, she stayed silent, watching Kaneki along with everyone else to see when he'll stop hiding away.

Tsukiyama: "That was...a beautiful start, don't you think?" His tone has gone soft, not even with his usual bright tone, rather now a soft voice was heard from him.

Yoshimura: "Yes, I agree...that was a beautiful start." A soft smile crosses his lips, his kind look calming anyone down.

Hide: "Geez...that was so...I dunno...deep I guess."

Eto: "That was really interesting! I really liked it! Mr. Tatara, what do you think of it?"

Tatara: "Satisfying I supose."

Kaneki: "Right...that was a nice start, I suppose." Having let go of his legs and unraveling himself, he then lightly pats Touka on the shoulder to calm her down.

Touka: The next moment, she switched from embracing Ayato to hugging Kaneki, who accepted it without question, embracing her back, "You really are an idiot...that was a brilliant beginning to the series."

…

(A/N: ...Meep *flails around* I dunno what to say to end this off with...I feel satisfied with the ending.

I was thinking of also making them react to Episode 12—not the entire series of course, or I might as well make that an entirely separate fanfic itself~ Well...if you guys want that, then tell me and I'll consider it :3

Well, I know I started it off funny...but the ending just like had to be dramatic, you get what I'm saying? Yeah, anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your thoughts and how I could improve this, and what you would like me to make a REACT! of next.

Please don't forget to follow both me and the story, leave a favorite, and yehhhh, all that jazz. Good night now people, took me four goddamn hours to work on this… And right now, it's nearly 4 AM in the morning...I need help ;w;)

~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~


End file.
